ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: DIEZ
MISSION: DIEZ (Malay: MISI: DIEZ) is the twenty-fifth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the twelfth episode of Season 2. It airs on March 23, 2018. Synopsis The M.A.T.A. agents prepares to defend Cyberaya as the Numeros are on their way to infiltrate M.A.T.A. Academy. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Alicia **Rizwan **Uno / Diez **Jenny *Minor characters: **Bakar **Comot **Leon **Geetha **Karya **Khai **Moon **Jet **Iman **Rudy **Mika **Roza **Zass **Chris **Bulat **Viktor Ong **Zain **Dayang **Ganz **Dos **Trez **Seis **Siete **Dr. Aaron **Ocho Trivia *The episode title hints of the reveal of the Numeros agent Diez, which is "ten" in Spanish. **"Diez" may also be a play on "died" because Rizwan says that the Djin he knew is dead. **"Diez" may be referring to Rizwan because he joined the Numeros even though he later betrayed them, and that he is later being controlled by the microbugs that are injected into his body at the end of MISSION: ATLAS. **The title could have been purposely given as an inverted episode of Season 1 Episode 12 "MISSION: UNO" because the Numeros are ranked from 1 to 10. The title could be referring to a reversal story of a story arc. ***"MISSION: UNO" may refer to the beginning of Uno's story arc. ***"MISSION: DIEZ" may refer to the end of Uno's story arc. 'Spoilers!' *The end credits are white on turquoise instead of blue, and the music used is a sad and harmonical tone. This is not to be confused with "MISSION: UNO", when the end credits are red and the music used is a villains' tone. Gallery Bakar & Leon Coming To Rizwan.png Rizwan Surrender.png "You won't understand.".png "Damn you!".png "Let the chief pillars finishing with him.".png Bakar Wants To Punch Rizwan.png Rizwan In Handcuffs.png Droid Right & Left Rizwan.png Ali & Comot Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Shocked After Looking Robot Hand.png Rizwan's Trance.png Savage Rizwan.png Rizwan's Rage.png Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png "There are foreign signals almost to the academy.".png Unknown Hostile Inbound.png "Protocol Kubu is ready.".png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg "Khai, what it is Protocol Kubu?".png "It's in the academy book guide.".png Ali & Khai Looking Moon Smile.png "Rizwan, why are you doing like this?".png "I can't control it.".png Geetha Thinking About Rizwan.png Bakar, Leon & Karya Prepare To Attack Rizwan.png Bakar Angry To Rizwan.png Leon Prepare To Attack Rizwan.png Leon Shooting Rizwan In Mission Diez.png Leon Scare Because Rizwan.png Leon Looking To Rizwan.png Rizwan Want To Hold His Punch.png Rizwan After Punch By Bakar.png Rizwan's Foot.png Savage Rizwan Look To Karya.png Karya and Card.png Karya After Thrown His Card To Rizwan.png Protocol Kubu In Dark.png Roza, Zass & Chris Talking.png Jet Trying To Advise Everyone.png Khai, Ali & Alicia Thinking About Mentor.png Rizwan Look To Karya With Style.png Karya Holding A Card For Attack Rizwan.png Rizwan Want To Attack Karya With His Finger.png Rizwan Hurt After Karya Thrown His Cards.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan With Gadgets.png Rizwan Was Shot By Leon.png Leon Shooting Rizwan With Revolver.png "I'm sorry, I don't know will be like this.".png Bakar Thinking After Rizwan Shut Down The Protection M.A.T.A.png Karya, Leon & Bakar Looking To Uno.png Uno Talking To Three Mentor.png Uno Speaking To Rizwan.png Trez & Nueve Coming To Bakar.png Siete & Seis Coming To Leon.png Leon, Karya & Bakar Prepare To Attack Numeros.png Microbug Blowing.png Ocho Final Moment.png Uno's Mask.png Uno Looking To His Mask.png Dos Talking To Uno.png Uno Talking To Cinco.png "Good.".png "It's time to destroy them.".png Dos Ready For Attack.png Trez Coming To Attacking.png Siete & Seis Want To Attacking.png Dos Want To Slashing Karya.png Nueve Holding Karya's Card.png 5 Numeros Team.png Geetha & Her Soldier.png Droids.png|Droids shooting Numeros Moon, Roza, Khai & Ali Watching The Fight.png "We must going to helping?".png Jet Talking To Alicia.png Moon, Roza & Khai Watching The Fighting.png Seis With Ball.png Karya hypnotic.png Seis And Siete.png Siete And Seis.png Seis Siete.png Seis & Siete KO by Mecha Droid.png Geetha Panic.png Leon Reaction After His Robot Destroyed.png Uno Want To Override Mode.png "Wait, this is...".png Bakar KO by Mecha Droid.png|Bakar KO by Mecha Droid "Bakar!".png|Geetha shocked after Bakar KO by Mecha Droid Mecha Droid wants to shoot Geetha.png Rizwan stops Uno.png Run, quick! Don't let him accessing the mainframe!|''"Run, quick! Don't let him accessing the mainframe!"'' -Rizwan stops Uno Uno defeated Rizwan.png|Uno defeated Rizwan Rizwan KO.png|Rizwan KO by Uno "What are we going to do?".png Chris And jet moon.png Alicia Thinking.png "We must have to fight!".png "Hah?! Serious?".png "Don't let him to in Main Frame.".png "But, maybe uno can be override too.".png "if the mentor can lose, we not anymore.".png "I know...".png "...We must use emergency plane.".png "Huh? What it's that?".png "The last resort to leave this island, if the Protocol Kubu failed.".png "We can do that too.".png "Coward! What about the mentor?".png Jet Talking To Mika.png Alicia Mad To Everyone.png Hey hey hey.jpg All Look To Alicia.png All Touching Mika.png Iman & Moon Looking To Alicia.png Rudy Looking To Alicia.png Ali Gasp Looking Alicia.png "It's not time for figthing.".png "What are you want to say?".png Roza, Mika, Chris & Jet Looking To Ali.png Roza, Mika, Chris & Jet Thinking.png Roza mika chris JEt.png Ali's Speeching.png Moon, Iman,.png Alicia Smile.png All Listening Ali's Speeching.png Bulat Impressive To Ali.png Huh.png "What?".png Geetha Fly.png Geetha Trying To Lock.png Geetha After Shoot By Uno.png Uno & MechaDroid.png "Please, don't mess up with them.".png Geetha Scary.png Roza Shooting Buster Droid.png Roza Blowing Bubblegum With Using Atlas.png Roza After Shoot Buster Droid.png Alicia, Roza & Jet Style.png M.A.T.A Pose.png Team Nemeros.png Uno mad.png "Let's...".png "Use an Atlas to set up attacks!".png Iman, Zass, Mika & Chris Want Attack Numeros.png Chris Jump.png Chris Attack droid.png Chris Attack Droid.png Jet Shoot Dos.png Dos Looking To Jet.png Jet Using Atlas.png Jet after shooting Dos.png Dos Looking To Iman.png Iman Style.png Mika And trez Attacking.jpg Roza Looking To Trez.png Bulat, Geetha,.png Zass Listening To Alicia.png Jet Hanging R-O.png "How about this, can not be close.".png "He's weak, if rebel attacked.".png Moon Listening To Ali.png Comot In Moon's Head.png Zass Caught By Buster Droid.png Buster Droid Catch Zass.png "Khai, hurry!".png Zass Afraid.png R-O Smile To Zass.png Alicia & Khai Deep Breath.png "It can't.".png "Rudy?".png "Agent Djin.".png Rudy Scared To Uno.png Rudy Sad.png Jet Shooting Seis & Siete.png Jet Notice The Atlas Die.png Jet KO by Seis & Siete ball.jpg Seis & Siete Hi-5.png wihh.png Mika KO by Trez.jpg Ali KO by Uno.jpg Rudy Terrified.png Roza Looking Zain.png Rudy Looking To Zain.png Alicia Looking To Zain.png Dos & Chris Looking To Zain.png Zain Helping Ali.png Photo Mission Diez Promo.jpg Mission Diez - Today.jpg Mission Diez - Debriefing.png Videos Misi DIEZ (TV Promo) Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP12) - Misi Diez Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP12) - Misi Diez Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP12) - Misi Diez Bahagian 3 ms:MISI: DIEZ id:MISI: DIEZ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos